


143 Books Unread

by noelynoel



Series: Afterglow [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Ian would totally read tfios at Debbie's request, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:32:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2451413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noelynoel/pseuds/noelynoel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian just wants Mickey to read the damn book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	143 Books Unread

**Author's Note:**

> This is Ian and Mickey. They've been dating for five years. Which means…

Mickey huffs, his breath coming out in a visible puff, and steps into their apartment, shaking the snow from his hair and pulling off his gloves. He shivers as he shimmies out of his puffy winter coat and kicks his boots to the corner, looking forward to snuggling up with his boyfriend and finish watching Asylum. He wipes his cold nose with the back of his hand, smirking at his plan to slide his icy palms under Ian's shirt when he sees him. 

He makes his way to the living room and stops in the doorway at the sight of Ian curled up on the couch, in sweatpants and probably Mickey's shirt judging by the way it's stretching across his shoulders, with a book in his lap. The tv is off and the only thing illuminating the room from the grey light coming in from the window is the lamp next to the couch. 

"Whatcha readin'?" Mickey asks, leaning against the doorway and watching as Ian's eyes flicker across the page. He has a look of concentration on his face that Mickey loves but is kind of annoying him at the moment. Ian usually greets Mickey with a smile and a, 'how was work?' before motioning for Mickey to join him. Their schedules are different, allowing Ian to be home by the time Mickey gets home. 

"Hey babe." Mickey says a little louder as he walks to the couch and throws himself next to Ian. 

Ian presses a quick kiss to Mickey's lips before turning his attention back to the book. Mickey sighs. Every time Ian gets a new book, he's off to his own world. He figures there's no point in trying to get Ian's attention, deciding he should just wait it out considering Ian's more than halfway and he'll come back to earth soon. 

"Alright man, I'll watch something else then. Just for you, Ian. Just for you." He says jokingly, patting his boyfriend's thigh and turning on the tv. Ian hums in acknowledgement and rubs his hand over Mickey's, still enraptured by the words on the page. 

Mickey ends up landing on Animal Planet watching Dogs 101 as Ian rubs his hand, squeezing every now and then. It feels nice, the warmth of Ian next to him and the pressure on his hand. 

About ten minutes later Ian's still reading intently and with Mickey being a little more knowledgable about corgis, he gets up to grab a beer for each of them. He grabs two from the fridge and then grabs the blanket from their bed before collapsing back on the couch. 

He lifts Ian's hands where the book is held and settles his head in Ian's lap, bringing his legs up and bending them. He shifts around for a moment, getting comfortable and finding the perfect spot on Ian's muscled thighs to use as a pillow. Ian immediately settles the book, using his shoulder as some kind of book stand and turns the page. The material of Ian's pants is soft against his cheek and he snuggles in closer, bringing up his hand to rub up and down Ian's calf.

Mickey realizes how gay this all is, wrapped together under the blankets, watching a show about fluffy dogs while he caresses his boyfriend's leg and Mickey couldn't be happier or more content. 

The show goes to commercial and the blanket cocoon is keeping him nice and toasty. Maybe a little too toasty. He shifts to lay on his back instead of his side, stretching out and disturbing Ian's placement. However, Ian adjusts and keeps reading. 

Mickey admires his determination. 

He watches from his spot, feeling the dip where Ian's thighs are pressed together against the back of his neck and the sharp corner of the book poking into his chest where Ian has placed it. He watches the way Ian's eyes scan over the page, the way he bites his lip every now and then, the worried crease between his eyebrows. 

He shifts his sight to the back cover and starts reading the reviews. 

"You're reading that cancer kids book? That's what you're so focused on? Gallagher..." Mickey asks with an air of laughter tinging his words, teasing, really. 

Ian snorts, lifting the book and losing his concerned expression in favor of looking down at the boyfriend draped across his lap. 

"It's called The Fault In Our Stars," Ian clarifies, tapping the front cover, "and yes I am." He says proudly. 

"Where did you even get that? /When/ did you even get that?"

"Debbie," he shrugs, "She sent it to me saying that I needed to read it so the next time we go over there I can go with her to see the movie."

"Doesn't she have friends she can do that with?"

"Yeah, probably." Ian says, running his fingers through Mickey's dark hair. "But I don't know, it's actually pretty good. And I like talking to Debbie." 

Mickey sounds like he's purring as Ian continues the ministrations on his hair, brushing it back and tugging lightly. 

"You should read it, I'm almost done." Ian suggests. 

"Yeah, totally," Mickey says absently. 

Five minutes later, Ian is thankful Mickey has fallen asleep as he reads the last couple of chapters so he can't make fun of the tears falling from his eyes. 

*

When Ian gets home the next night Mickey is asleep in their bed with the book spread across his chest, turned to the second page. 

Ian chuckles as he lifts it and sets it on the bedside table before stripping down to his underwear and crawling in next to his man, falling asleep quickly. 

*

Ian figures he might as well give up trying to get Mickey to read the damn book the third time he finds it stuffed somewhere turned to or marked at a page number less than ten.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, Mickey was looking forward to watching American Horror Story because I've been watching ahs and....it's a really good show lbr


End file.
